I'm Setting This Place On Fire
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Reward Challenge: Supertramp The castaways will be divided in three teams. One member of the team must throw a rope with a hook in a box with sandbags at the top of a platform and pull the hook to drop twenty sandbags. Then another team member must toss the sandbags to another who must throw them in a net tube. When all the sandbags are inside the net tube, all the members of the team must maneuver the sandbags through the tube. Then one member must toss the sandbags in a trampoline to reach five net baskets. The first team to put one sandbag on each basket, wins reward. Reward: Trip to a Survivor Spa reward with Lunch Winners: Billy Williams, Cody Gibson, Leroy Harris Immunity Challenge: Living Color Jeff would reveal a cycle of colored tiles to the castaways. Once the cycle is complete, the castaways would recite the pattern back by placing colored tiles in a chute. If they are incorrect, they would be eliminated. The last castaway standing wins immunity. Winner: Tahan Lew Fatt Story Night 27 The final nine return to camp and Tahan goes off to be alone. She hears Billy gloating that there is only one person to get rid of before they are successful. Billy also states that if there are teams in the next reward challenge, whoever is on her team should throw it. No one wants to do it and tells Billy they will not throw the reward challenge. Billy then loses is temper and orders them to throw it if Tahan is with them. Day 28 The final nine then meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. After explaining the challenge, the teams are divided. For the yellow team, it is Davidson, Nicole, and Christine. For the red team, it is Billy, Cody, and Leroy. For the blue team, it is Tahan, Selina, and Ryan. Billy is surprised when Ryan and Selina allow Tahan try to get the sandbags. He yells at the two to take over for her and throw the challenge. They ignore him as Tahan is the first to get the sandbags. Cody soon gets his as Christine struggles to get the sandbags. Davidson takes over for Christine and gets the sandbags on his first try. At the second part, Billy chucks the sandbags through the net to keep Tahan from going on reward. He gets all the sandbags through before Tahan and he, Cody, and Leroy start to get to the third and final part. As soon as Tahan gets all the sandbags through the net, Leroy gets his final sandbag on the platform, winning his team reward. At the reward, Billy complains about Ryan and Selina not throwing the challenge. Cody tries to calm Billy down, saying that the reward was to good to throw. However, Billy spends the entire reward complaining. At camp, Ryan explains to Tahan that Billy wanted them to throw the challenge but they didn't. Tahan thanks them for the honesty and not doing what Billy wanted them. However, everyone else doesn't pay much attention to Tahan and only keep to themselves. Tahan sits by herself at the beach to cry. She explains that she hasn't felt so alone in her life. At the shelter, Nicole and Christine talk about the threats in their alliance. Christine points out three of their threats in their alliance: Billy, Davidson, and Leroy. Nicole agrees and points out Davidson carrying two large logs for their fire. Later, Ryan, Selina, and Davidson talk about Leroy voting Tara out. Selina vents that Tahan could win the next challenge so they will be forced to vote out one of their own. Selina suggests voting Billy as it should be easy to get Tahan to vote him. After returning to camp, Leroy and Nicole talk about Billy's actions at the reward. Nicole vents at her frustration that Billy is trying to control them. Leroy tells Nicole if Tahan wins immunity, he will be voting for Billy. Day 29 It begins to rain in the early morning. Due to the lack of space in the shelter, Billy forcefully orders Tahan out of the shelter. Billy says that the shelter is only for the majority alliance and since she is the next to go, she is not allowed in. Angered by Billy's arrogance, Christine leads Tahan away to a cave nearby. At the cave, Tahan begins to sob and Christine comforts her. Christine goes on a rant about Billy and says he is a disgusting pig. Tahan thanks Christine for being there for her after her ordeal. Day 30 The final nine meet for their next immunity challenge. Tahan states she is still alone, evident by Billy kicking her out of the shelter the day before. Billy gives a self satisfied smirk as Jeff begins to describe the challenge. In the first round, Billy, Nicole, and Selina are the first out. In the second round, Ryan and Davidson are eliminated, leaving Cody, Tahan, Christine, and Leroy. In the third round, Leroy is eliminated. Everyone left survives the fifth round but in the first part of the sixth round, Cody is eliminated. The final color chosen by Tahan is yellow and the final color chosen by Christine is green. Jeff reveals the final color is yellow, giving Tahan immunity. As Jeff reveals this, Tahan starts jumping for joy while Ryan and Billy are seen angered. At camp, Christine, Nicole, Leroy and Selina congratulate Tahan on her immunity win while Davidson, Cody, Billy, and Ryan sulk. After congratulating Tahan, Davidson, Selina, Ryan, and Leroy go off together and agree to vote out Billy. Meanwhile, Billy, Nicole, Christine, and Cody go off on their own to discuss the vote. Nicole brings up Davidson's strength could be dangerous for them going forward. Billy agrees and says he will force Tahan into voting with them. However, Christine says she could get Tahan with them as they have a good relationship. Christine approaches Tahan and tells her she is voting out Davidson. Christine goes over how Davidson is a bigger threat for immunity while Billy is no real threat. Tahan agrees with Christine that Davidson is a threat but really wants Billy gone. At Tribal, Angie, Andrew, and Tara are happy to see Tahan with the immunity necklace. Tahan states that the alliance got very cocky at the challenge and it allowed her to win. Billy calls Tahan's win a fluke and she is still the next to go. Jeff asks Billy if he's worried it will be him, which Billy says he knows it isn't him. The tribe is then called to vote. Thanks to Christine, Tahan votes with her to blindside Davidson. As Davidson's torch is snuffed, Billy gives another self satisfied smirk. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Leroy is upset Nicole really was using him. * Nicole wants to blow up the game. * Two Tribals, two Survivors going to the jury. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy